Last December
by Omi-chan 17
Summary: Ran is remembering when he first came to Weiß. Ran/Omi Shounen-ai


Last December  
  
This is a Ran/Omi fic. Ran is reflecting back to his first Christmas with Weiß and especially Omi. This is written in mostly Ran's POV   
  
Disclaimer: *sap* I know they aren't mine. I wish they were just like all of you other people.   
  
It will be another hour before he is home. Good that gives me time to get things ready for tonight. I can't wait till tonight. I have to get my room ready. What's this I ask myself while cleaning. Wow it is my first Christmas present from Omi. I remember the first time we met.  
  
*** Flashback ***   
  
It was the beginning December last year when I came here. My first thoughts when I met everyone was... I am working with two kids and someone who could possibly be an assassin if he weren't such a playboy. After our first mission they proved to me that they were as much of an assassin as I was. Even the kid, Omi. I wondered how long they had been doing this. Especially "him". Yeah. I haven't been here very long and have only gone on one mission with them and I think I already like a person. I mean I like them all, but one person just shines more than the others. I had been there for almost two weeks. I knew that I was in love with him. The way he could still smile after everything he has done. It might have been a fake smile, but everyone believed it was real. We all did our best to hide our feelings.   
  
~~~  
  
I can feel him look at me. Ken and Yohji never look at me like he does. Ken looks at me with concern when I am hurt, but it still wasn't a look like what Aya gives me. It makes me really nervous. I have known him for a week now. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like I feel funny every time I look at him. I want to hold him and kiss him. I push those thought away from my head. I can't be thinking that. Look at him and he turns away because he sees that I notice him starring at me. I look at him for a moment. God how I wish I could make that face smile and not look so empty all the time. I love him. That's all there is to it. God why does it have to be him? He is so cold to everyone, besides he is a guy. I guess gender doesn't matter, but...  
  
~~~  
  
Kuso. He noticed me starring at him. Now he is starring at me what do I do? I look up at him long enough for our eyes to meet. I tell him to meet me in my room after we close the shop. Luckily Yohji has a date tonight and Ken has a soccer game with the little kids. So I will be able to talk to him with no interruptions. We sit there and stare into each other's eyes for another moment when we are both snapped back into reality when we heard the bell above the door jingle. He walks up the customer and helps him. I look at my watch, good it is almost time to close down shop. Yohji and ken say good bye to us and leave us to shut down. We shut down the shop and walk to my bedroom.  
  
~~~  
  
I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. I help him close the shop and then follow him to his room thinking the entire time. I wonder what it meant when our eyes met in the shop earlier. What emotion was that I saw in his eyes? I definitely saw some kind of emotion there. We walked into his room and he closed the door behind us. He motioned for me to take a seat on the edge of his bed. He is still standing by the door and is now looking at me. He smiles crookedly at me. "Nani?" I ask him. "Nothing I just think you are beautiful," were the words that came from his mouth. I look at him with complete astonishment. His eyes catch mine and we look into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. I wonder what he is thinking. I am even more confused now than I was before I came in here.   
  
~~~  
  
Did I just tell him he's beautiful? Have I lost my mind? No. I haven't. I have to let him know how I feel. I move slowly to sit on the edge of the bed with him. He is looking at me with those same eyes that made me fall in love with him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I hear him ask me, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room. I looked at him and I drew my face closer to his. At first he drew back slightly then I push forward and pressed my lips to his.   
  
~~~  
  
I was sitting there waiting for him to answer me. I had asked a simple question why didn't he answer? Then the next thing I know he is Kissing me! At first I am surprised, then I leaned into the kiss. I surprised him to say the least. He pulled away and looked at me. I am shaking now. I don't know what to do or say. I am scared and I lay down on his bed and curl up into a fetal position. I feel him brush the bangs out of my face and then slowly pull me up into an embrace. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you," he said softly to me. "No I am glad you did. I love you Ran." I told him softly, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you too Omi," he said as he slowly brought his lips to mine once more.   
  
~~~  
  
"I love you Ran," Omi said softly. "I love you too Omi". I slowly brought my lips to his again. He kissed me back with more passion than I could imagine. I looked at him as he still lay in my arms curled up. "Are you scared Omi?" "I am kind of scared." I looked at the clock, it was already after 11. I wonder why we haven't heard Ken yet? I thought. I looked at the boy who was about asleep and slowly placed in my bed. I stripped out of my clothes down to a t-shirt and boxes and climbed in the bed next to him. He moved slightly to strip down to his boxers and t-shirt also, then he curled up into my arms and burried his face into my neck. I placed my head atop of his and fell asleep. I remember waking up to a loud knocking on the door. It's Ken banging on the door. "Aya-kun I don't know where Omi is and it is after 2 in the morning," he said through the door. Ken the door isn't locked you can come in. He walked into the room and almost had a heart attack. He looked at me and Omi then blushed, "Gomen". You didn't do anything wrong Ken just go to bed. Oh and Ken... He turned and looked at me. Not a word to Yohji. He shook his head and left the room.   
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I feel a hand on my back, I snap out of my dream world to see a face smiling down at me. Omi! I reach up and wrap my arms around his waist and pull him to me and kiss him deeply. He kisses back with just as much passion. Merry Christmas Ran! I have something for you. He hands me a small box. I opened it. My God Omi this is beautiful! I pull out a sliver chain with a small plate on it. It has Ran engraved on one side with a rose painted next to it. On the other side was Love forever Ran and Omi. I reached up and kissed him deeply. Arigato Omi. He blushed and smiled. He picked up my gift to him and began to open it. He opened the box and looked at it with wide eyes. Sugoi Ran-kun! It's beautiful. He picked up the silver band with our names engraved in it. It read. Omi and Ran forever. Look at the inside Omi, I told him gently. He flipped the ring to where he could see the inside. It read I Love You Always Angel. It's a promise ring Angel. It is my promise to you that I will always be there for you. I took the ring from him and slipped it on his ring finger of his left hand. He threw his arms around me and kissed me with all his might. Merry Christmas Angel, I spoke gently into his ear. "Merry Christmas Ran" he said softly and snuggled into my arms. He slowly stripped out of his clothes, down to his boxers and t-shirt and then got back on the bed with me. I took the hint from him and did the same. We climbed on the bed and began kissing passionately again. I Love You Angel. "I love You too Ran."   
  
  
~Owari~   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
